Not THIS Again
by AU Pripper
Summary: Great, SP and Bella get taken by their demon mom! Part Seven
1. Chapter 1

"Cowtails...! OH Nevermind."

/

"SP!" Private shouted.

He and Skipper followed.

/

The nurse walked back in, "I'm getting complaints from everyone. First, you need to shut up. Second, you're face is disgusting."

"Hey!"

The nurse started choking Cowtails.

"get...off...me..." She struggled.

/

SP and her sister were thrown into their room AKA back in the demon house.

"Ow!" SP cried out.

"SHUT UP BI***!" She punched her in the face, SP staggered against her old bed.

"SKIPPER! HELP!" Bella screamed.

She only got a smack in the face.

"Shut up!"

"Bi***..." SP growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"BI***!"

The demon women punched SP where her ribs are.

"OH G*D!"

FINALLY, she left.

/

Kowalski pried the nurse off Cowtails and pushed her into a wall, "YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND I SWEAR-How DO YOU EVEN STILL WORK HERE?!"

The nurse threw Kowalski on the bed then stomped out.

/

Skipper and Private jumped through the window.

"Are you alright girls?!" Skipper asked.

/

"Cowtails, Are you ok?" Kowalski questioned worriedly.

/

"Sure." SP shrugged with a wince.

"Yeah but I'm not sure about my sister!"

SP glared, "I'm FINE."

Suddenly SHE stormed back in, "Oh no you don't!"

She kicked Skipper into a wall and stomped on Private's feet.

"Skipper!" Bella shouted.

SP stared in shock as her so called mother left. Private whimpered.

Skipper groaned, "what the...don't worry... Well get you out of here..." He fainted.

/

"sorta... SURPRISE ATTACK!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski.

/

SP carefully picked up Private then set him on her bed. "I'm so sorry Private..."

Bella hugged Skipper, "What are we going to do?!"

SP teared up, "I DON'T KNOW!"

/

Kowalski squealed, "Cowtails!"

"HAHAHAHA SUCKER! Now who's loved very much? WHO'S LOVED?!" Cowtails laughed.

/

"no don't cry... We'll get you out of here..."

/

"What is with the tickling?!" Kowalski laughed.

/

"Yeah... TO HEAVEN! She's going to kill everyone in this room!"

"Skipper wake up! Please!" Bella begged.

"Ah! Wha? Oh! We're gonna get you out of here, one way or another!"

Private cried, "My feet hurt..."

SP got out her bag and pulled out bandages. She wrapped them around Private's feet.

"Trust me guys. WE are going to die. This place is Hell. My mom kills anyone she hates, like any insane person would. And she hates penguins."

Private whimpered, "I don't want to die..."

"And you're not gonna die!" Skipper snapped.

/

Cowtails stopped and sighed. "Kowalski? I heard Skipper talking to you...last night before he left...I just couldn't understand...what was he saying to you while I was asleep?"

/

"HOW THE FU** DO YOU KNOW?! DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE DEALING WITH?!" SP screamed.

Miss demon came in and whacked SP in the head with a baseball bat. "SHUT UP!"

Her head crashed into the head-board and she passed out. The women walked out.

"We are going to die!" Bella cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"A talk about that I should act like you're my girlfriend." Kowalski replied plainly.

/

"Calm down!" Skipper kissed Bella.

"SP! WAKE UP!" Private shouted.

/

"oh...of course he did..." Cowtails sighed.

/

"God I hope my sister is ok!"

SP opened her eyes. She looked around confused, "Where am I? And who are you PEOPLE?! And uh penguins?"

"Oh great." Bella groaned, slapping her forehead.

"SP, its me Private remembah?" Private asked.

/

The lights flickered.

"What was that?" Cowtails asked.

"Oh no..." Kowalski groaned.

"Kowalski..."

/

SP stared at Private. "Uh, nope. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh no!" Private stared to cry, "Skippah she doesn't remembah me!"

/

Cowtails gulped as she heard evil laughing. "that laughing is familiar... Blowhole what do you want?!"

/

"Calm down Private! There's only one way to get her memory back!"

/

Kowalski glared, "GET OUT BLOWHOLE!"

/

Private sniffed, "What's that?"

/

Blowhole shoved Kowalski in a cage, "You can't defeat me Kowalski. Especially alone." He looked at Cowtails, "I'm here for you."

"shocker. Now let him go!" Cowtails remarked.

/

"We got to get her mad! Or you can kiss her. Whatever works for you Private." Bella shrugged.

/

"I'm not letting you take my girlfriend!" Kowalski pounded against the cage. "USE THE FORCE COWTAILS!"

"But you get scared whenever I use that!" Cowtails protested.

Blowhole froze Cowtails' hands with a ice ray. Her hands were now in block of ice.

"How is that possible?"

Blowhole leans over and gets on the hostpial bed. He kisses her. (O.O) Cowtails' eyes widen then she tried to break the ice with the force.

/

"Oh!" Private kissed SP.

/

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kowalski shouted, in his rage he broke the cage.

/

SP was quiet before kissing back. She liked kissing him but why were they kissing in her MOTHER'S house?

/

Blowhole expected it and put the scientist in a metal cage. "Now where were we?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Cowtails shouted, using the force harder.

The ice chipped a bit.

/

"did it work?" Skipper asked.

"Not sure..." Private remarked.

After the kiss, SP stared blankly.

"Not that I didn't like it... But I don't this is not the time to kiss, Private!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. She turned to a clean page and started to draw out something. "Hmm, yes, this work!" She pulled out a smoke bomb out of her bag. "Bella, watch the door."

"Copy that!" She peeked out the door then popped back in. "She's coming!"

"Perfect, get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"When she comes in, I'm going to activate this smoke bomb. Then we escape! Flawless plan!"

"that's an okay plan."

"I'm ready..." Private remarked.

/

Cowtails broke the ice more. Her eyes turned all pupil again and she growled.

"What the-"

Suddenly, fire shot from her hands and it melted the ice. She used the force to knock Blowhole into the wall.

"LEAVE!"

Blowhole left quickly on his scooter. Cowtails eyes went back to normal.

/

SP glared at Skipper, "Its flawless."

"GO!" Bella shouted.

The door opened, at that moment SP threw down the bomb, she grabbed Private's flipper and jumped out the window. Bella followed with Skipper.

/

'Well that's great, I get used to the force and now I'm FREAKED OUT by fire?' Kowalski cursed at himself.

/

"What if she comes after us?" Private asked, trembling.

"Then she dies. Come on, let's head back to the HQ." Skipper remarked.

/

"So now I can use fire too?" Cowtails asked.

A ghost suddenly appeared in front of Cowtails, "Cowtails, you are a very powerful being."

"Whoa..."

"You can use the power of force, the power of fire, the power of water and ice, and the power of earth."

"So it's like the elements, but force replaces wind?"

"Exactly." (FEAR WILL BE YOUR ENEMY. XD I couldn't resist)

"Cool..."

"But you have to be careful...already, twice, you have gotten very angry and your eyes have changed, something that shows the power is going to your head. You must not let yourself get like that...understood?" The ghost said, narrowing its eyes.

"Yes, understood."

The ghost disappeared.

"AWESOME!"

/

"Correction. You die. Where were you when Private got his feet broken by my mom?! I'm staying inside forever." SP stated firmly.

"SP, you need to be the man that's inside of you!" Bella shouted.

"Or I could just chainsaw my mom if she comes back."

"Much better. Bella smiled.

/

Kowalski had gotten out of the cage and was now fainted.

/

"Yes...SP, I don't really see why you don't just give your mothah the same treatment you gave Cowtails' dad..."

/

"Kowalski wake up!" Cowtails used the force to pick up Kowalski and put him on the bed. "Hello?"

/

"Because she killed my brother! And she almost killed me! Mothers scare me. Not dads..."

/

Kowalski woke up, "What a dream! I thought I saw a ghost! And I thought Blowhole was here! Also I thought you used fire! And- Wait... That really happened..."

/

"Okay...no need to shout.."

Skipper was too busy flirting with Bella.

/

"It did!" Cowtails explained what the ghost said, to Kowalski.

/

"Sorry..." SP apologized.

/

"Wait-You're a powerful being?"

/

"It's okay...it's bettah then a few minutes ago...I kissed you because your mothah hit you so hard you lost your memory...you didn't know who any of us were..."

/

"yeah...isn't it so cool?" Cowtails squeaked in excitement.

/

"Oh my...So that's why..."

/

Kowalski chuckled, "The adorableness attacks again!"

He jumped on the night stand to avoid tickles.

/

"Yeah...it was scary...you didn't know who I was..." Private teared up.

/

"Grrr...I'M NOT ADORABLE!" Cowtails then played with her powers by using the force on the water in the glass.

/

"I'm so sorry Private! I'm such a idiot!"

/

"Why isn't your name adorable? It would suit you more!" Kowalski laughed.

"Well I'm sorry...you can call me a nickname if you want, just nothing girly..."

/

"No! You're not an idiot!" Private hugged SP.

/

Kowalski grinned, "And I choose adorable!"

"Oh God please no...just call me Cowtails, Tyler, or some nickname but not adorable..." Cowtails whined.

/

Private giggled with a shake of his tail feathers. "Shall we keep going then? If there's not someone there, you nevah know what Skippah could get up to with Bella..."

/

"Nope I have made up my mind!" Kowalski playfully smirked.

/

"Private... What could Skipper and Bella possibly do?" SP asked with a confused glance.

/

Cowtails sighed, "I'm bored...WHEN AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!" She gets out a journal from no-where and started to write. "I wonder what we'll do when we get out of here...I wish Kowalski would let me help him with stuff in his lab, like I used to when I was dating Skipper...we spent a lot of time in the lab...but now we can spend more time since Skipper wouldn't be yelling at Kowalski for "stealing his girlfriend"...maybe he'll stop calling me adorable...I don't know what that's about..."

/

"Skippah can be very dirty...Cowtails just wouldn't let him do it around her..."

SP's eyes widened, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!"

**Skipper, YOU'RE DEAD. XD**


End file.
